


Let's Get Physical

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s work out, JJBek Week, M/M, Shower Blow Jobs, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, locker room fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: JJ drags Otabek to a 'Buns of Steel' class where the new instructor is beyond hot!or...The 80's work out only two people asked for....





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> When you are watching bad 80s shit and an idea hits you -- inspired by this - [Bad 80s Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkfHzAMHFQY&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> For JJBek week - First - Otabek's first group work out class 
> 
> For Blownwish -- I blame this piece on her so much....

JJ had dragged Otabek with him to the gym. He had been telling Otabek all week about the new group class instructor at the gym and the new “Buns of Steel” class they had. Otabek had teased him and told him he was not going into some girly class while some tart flexed his ass on the stage.

Somehow this is where Otabek and JJ were. In the middle of a room where there was a small stage up front with a boombox and mirrors along the back wall. The room smelled of old sweat and women were piling in around them. Otabek shook his head and looked over at JJ. Shorts so damn short he wondered how his balls were not falling out. JJ had bent over to pull his knee socks up where they had fallen down a bit and Otabek could not help but look at that full ass as it was bent over.

JJ saw him looking at smirked, “Like what you see, cupcake?”

“Fuck off,” Otabek growled under his breath.

JJ walked up to Otabek and put his arm around his midsection, that large hand warm against his exposed skin. Looking up, Otabek saw that cocky smile on JJ’s face and rolled his eyes.

“Just wait, you’ll like this. I promise!” JJ said and kissed his forehead. Otabek pushed him off as JJ chuckled and pulled his sweat band out and placed on his head, across his forehead. Somehow JJ had talked them into wear matching sweatbands, though Otabek refused to wear the wristbands JJ was slipping on.

JJ had become addicted to this class. He said it was doing wonders for his legs and his ass. Otabek could not complain about that as he had to admit, in the past few weeks, JJ’s ass had gotten tighter. Otabek would rather stick to the weight room and jogging. Classes were not his thing and he had gone this long without ever going to one till JJ wore him down. Otabek figured it would be his first and his last.

As it was nearing time for the class to start, he heard the a bunch of the ladies around him gasp out and moan softly. JJ nudged him and motioned where the instructor had come in. Blonde hair that spilled down around thin shoulders, slim body with a colorful striped leotard that was cut high on the hips, those sharp hip bones were in plain view. As he walked towards the stage and gracefully jumped up, the back of his leotard not even covering half his ass, Otabek found his eyes never left the man. When he turned around Otabek gasped quietly and looked to JJ, who winked at him. Where the instructor stood, the entire outline of his soft cock could be seen in the leotard.

“I fucking told you,” JJ whispered over to him.

“Fuck,” Otabek said as he had wished he wore a longer shirt and not this loosely fitted crop top. He surely would not be able to cover any hard on he got watching this instructor on stage. Turning his back to the instructor, Otabek’s eye were wide as he looked at JJ. Leaning in he whispered, “Do you think he even knows he is practically naked up there?”

JJ laughed and Otabek felt like punching him, “Cupcake, I think he gets off on it. I mean look at how packed the room is!”

Otabek did look around and saw what JJ was talking about. There were women all around in similar leotards and leg warmers. The instructor pulled a tape out of his bag and slipped it into the boombox. Music playing softly in the room as he instructor turned around and addressed the class.

“Ladies and… oh my! Gentlemen! Hello! I am Yuri Plisetsky and I will be your Buns of Steel instructor for the next forty-five minutes. We have about four more minutes before we begin-- Do we have anyone new to the class?”

Otabek watched as a couple women raised their hand and he half raised his. He watched as Yuri scanned the room and nodded.

“Prefect! Yes I see some familiar faces around here,” Yuri said as he winked to one of the women in the class, “Just watch what I do and try to keep up ok?”

That was when those sharp green eyes landed on him-- Otabek felt his mouth go dry and he went over to his water bottle and took a big sip. There was no way he was making it through this class and was about to leave when JJ grabbed his wrist to keep him there. JJ must have known he was about to bolt and leave the class.

“Jean! Seriously, I cannot do this,” Otabek hissed out at him as the class was about to begin.

“Oh come on, Beks. Just try one class and I promise you can go grunt in the weight room if you hate it,” JJ said as those blue eyes pleaded with him.

That was when the track on the tape changed and everyone started to settle into their spots on the floor. Otabek turned back around and saw Yuri up on stage go to the boombox and turn the music up a bit more.

“Alright! Let’s warm up!” Yuri said as he started to step back and forth in time with the music, “Just a simple step touch. Find the beat to the music to make this easier.”

As they moved through simple warm up moves, Otabek felt foolish. He had no rhythm to the music and JJ was doing everything perfectly. JJ kept smiling and winking at him and all he wanted to do was leave the class as the moves started to get a bit more intense. Yuri was adding arm movements to their step touch and Otabek felt like he was a fish out of water. Everyone moving right as he was moving left. He had bumped into JJ a couple times and heard that loud obnoxious laugh with each bump. Glaring at JJ, Otabek realized the moves had changed again.

“Easy squats everyone!” Yuri had yelled from the stage. Otabek watched as Yuri gently moved his body up and down. It was mesmerizing as he did all these moves easily. Otabek was still having problems moving in time with the music and he felt these squats were going on forever.

“Let’s deepen these squats now! Stick your asses out!” Yuri yelled out as his legs went further out and he dropped down lower. Otabek was still doing the normal ones as he watched those long legs spread wider and wider, the crotch of that leotard not hiding anything and Yuri continued to just sink lower and lower into his squat. Otabek already felt his thighs shaking and burning and they had barely begun the class. Looking over to JJ, he saw he was into his squat and moving up and down easily with the movements. JJ smirked and winked at him when he went lower into his squat and Otabek glared at him. JJ’s shorts so fucking short and his dick so easily outlined in them.  _ Fucking tease! _

As the next track started, they moved around some more and he kept bumping into JJ. More laughs and grins from JJ each time he did.

“You’re doing good, cupcake,” JJ whispered to him when he all out ran into him in a step touch combination. 

“Fuck this,” Otabek growled at him.

JJ laughed again and helped him get back in sync with the class. Once he seemed to figure it all out, the combination would change and a new move was introduced. Otabek felt himself getting frustrated, it was easier to lift weights. He could feel the sweat building all over his body as he continued to concentrate and figure out these moves. Yuri made it look easy on the stage. Staying low, his legs spread wide and his hips moving in time to the music. You could see the center of his leotard dampening with sweat as he moved around, his skin shining while he stood up on the stage as he gracefully moved up and down into his squat. Otabek felt off center, and off beat.

“Alright! Keep to this beat! I am coming down to help some of your forms!” Yuri yelled out and hopped off the stage.

JJ kept to his low stance and movements, in perfect sync. Otabek tried to open his legs more and keep with the music. Yuri was moving around the class and helping correct some of the women. Otabek could see the women giggle as he moved around the room and would reposition them and move to the next. All too soon, Otabek realized Yuri was moving his way.

“Ok pick up the speed to the beat now!” Yuri called out as he approached him. He saw Yuri look him slowly up and down with a smirk as he got behind Otabek. “I’m going to touch you, ok?”

Otabek nodded and felt those hands on his hips.

“Push your hips back more,” Yuri said lowly.

He noticed JJ had turned and watched them, that damn grin on his face as Yuri’s hands guided his hips to the right place.

“Straighten your spine,” Yuri said as his hand was on his lower back.

He saw Yuri’s feet on the outside of his as he started to instruct the class, but stay positioned right behind him.

“Alright everyone! Four count now! Four counts up and four counts down,” Yuri yelled out as his hands were holding Otabek’s hips, moving him in time with the music.

There was a firm press at his bottom as they were moving and Otabek’s eyes grew big. Yuri was pressed up against him and moving along with the class as if his crotch was not firmly pressed onto his ass.

“Can you feel it in your thighs better now?” Yuri whispered in his ear as hands moved to his inner thighs, “Right in there, should be burning.” Those fingers had curled against his skin on his thigh as his crotch pressed harder onto Otabek’s ass.

Otabek could only nod as Yuri’s hands moved back to his hips and they moved up and down a bit more. “Keep it just like this, and keep that ass out,” Yuri said as he moved off him and Otabek notice as Yuri touched JJ’s shoulder as he moved back to the stage. Otabek knew he was flushed and he would blame the work out for it, he also knew he cock swelled a little bit and as he looked over at JJ, deep in his squat, he saw JJ smile at him again-- liking what he had seen.

JJ had sweat dripping off his chin, his hair wet and his sweat band was crooked. Otabek had to smile warmly at the big dork next to him, as much as JJ loved this class, Otabek did not see himself coming back in.

“Alright! Stay deep in the squat and they move those hips!” Yuri called out.

_ That _ got Otabek’s attention. Looking at were Yuri was, his perfect body on display on that stage as his hips looked to be thrusting, his cock laid right under that thin fabric as he moved those hips. Otabek tried to stay in his position as he watched those hips move back and forth. Each thrust out only seemed to highlight those sharp hip bones as he kept his hands on his pale thighs. When those green eyes locked on him and a devious smile crossed Yuri’s face, Otabek could not look away.

He heard JJ chuckle next to him and nudge him, but Otabek never looked away from that stage. Yuri was timing his thrust of his hips with Otabek’s and being suggestive with them. They were in the middle of a class and Otabek could have sworn that he was just doing this all for him. Finding the beat easier, he kept that stare on those green eyes, Otabek licked his lips as he pushed his hips forward and backwards. It was not as graceful or as sexual to the way Yuri was doing it, but he could easily play this game.

Pushing his shorts into the crease of his leg and hip, Otabek let the cotton of his shorts cling to his cock, knowing Yuri could see how it pressed against the fabric. Those green eyes moving down and Otabek thrust his hips again.

The track was changing over and they were back to the step combination. JJ had come up behind him and put his hand on his waist, “Nice eye fucking, cupcake. You’re going to make me jealous.”

They were finally nearing to the end of class and Otabek felt his legs shaking and burn. The collar of his shirt wet and as he looked down, it was soaked. JJ was equally sweaty and as they stretched out, Yuri called the class to an end. JJ was nothing but smiles as he got their water bottles and they stood at the back of the room. Grabbing their towels, they wiped their faces down as the girls in the class started to leave.

“So? What did you think of your first group class?” JJ asked.

“My legs are shaking,” Otabek said.

JJ moved close to Otabek and pressed his wet sweat band against his, “Well, I make those legs shake too.”

Shaking his head and moving away from JJ, “Come on, let’s go shower and get something to eat.”

He felt JJ slap his ass and he could only roll his eyes. He knew going to the stupid class would make JJ’s day-- hell JJ’s month. Otabek did like it did not take much to make JJ happy. Ok so maybe he had to now and then suffer through some dumb shit, but that smile was worth it.

As they made their way to the locker room, it was empty and JJ wiggled his eyebrows at him. Groaning as JJ took his hands and lead him to the shower, Otabek knew what he had in mind. It wasn’t the first or the last time they had showered together at the gym.

“Can I at least take my sweaty clothes off first?” Otabek asked.

JJ had pushed him back to the wall, “How about I take them off of you?”

“Better hurry before someone comes in here,” Otabek said as JJ started to grind against him.

JJ started to pull his shirt up and run his hands to his shorts as Otabek pulled JJ’s shirt over his head.

“We might want to move to the shower stall,” Otabek said.

JJ grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the shower stall as they stripped off their shorts. Both stopping to take note they did not wear underwear.

“Well that was easy,” JJ said as he back Otabek to the tile and started to kiss him. They were both drenched with sweat as their bodies easily slid against each other. Otabek went to moan and JJ pushed his tongue deep in his mouth. Grabbing JJ’s wet hair, he felt that wet sweatband on his head and pulled it off, throwing to the side of the stall. JJ’s tongue continued to dart in and out of his mouth while Otabek pulled at his hair and felt the cold tile against his back and ass.

“Turn the damn water on, the tile is cold,” Otabek said when JJ stopped kissing him.

“Sure thing, cupcake,” JJ said.

As the water came out freezing cold, they both stood at the back corner as JJ started to kiss down his sweaty neck. There was something about them being both sweaty and overworked at the gym that turned them both on and Otabek felt as JJ’s cock against his hip grew harder. Otabek moaned again as their bodies continued to move and their cocks swell.

“Dammit, keep it down,” JJ said as he bit at Otabek’s earlobe, “Someone might come in.”

Biting his lip, Otabek ran his hand down JJ’s back, feeling the sweat and grit against his skin. Pushing JJ under the water, he watched as JJ took his mouth off his neck and leaned back into the spray of the water. Continuing to move his hands over that tall lean body, Otabek watched as the water moved down JJ’s body and let his hands run down those hard planes of his chest and stomach. JJ grabbed him and pulled him under the water with him as they rinsed down.

The more Otabek touched JJ, the harder JJ’s cock got. Wrapping his hand around JJ’s cock as he was pushed again to the tile, JJ started to kiss his neck again.

“Told you that instructor was hot,” JJ said into his neck.

“Now you are trying to make jealous,” Otabek said.

JJ laughed, “Well you two were drying humping in the middle of the class… lucky bastard.”

“Yeah, he pressed his cock right on my ass,” Otabek breathed out as JJ bit down on his neck and growled. Otabek knew he was not leaving out of this without an angry mark on his neck, but he did love to get JJ all worked up. JJ’s mouth had a tight hold on his neck as he bit and sucked at the same spot. It was starting to hurt, but when JJ’s hand found his cock and started to stroke him, he did not care about what he was doing to his neck as all sensation had moved.

“Fuck, yes… like that,” Otabek moaned out. 

“Keep your voice down,” JJ whispered in his ear again. It wasn’t easy to do this as JJ’s hand worked his cock-- stroking him up and down, twisting his wrist at his cock head. Otabek went to moan out again and JJ slapped his hand over his mouth. Otabek’s eyes went big as that hand gripped his cock hard and stroked faster. “I said keep it down,” JJ hissed in his ear.

The more JJ worked his hand up and down his cock, the more Otabek whined against the hand against his mouth and pushed his cock into that hand on him.

“If you can keep it down, I’ll take my hand off your mouth,” JJ whispered to him.

Otabek simply nodded as those blue eyes stared at him. When JJ removed his hand, he kissed Otabek-- crushing his lips against him as if he were reclaiming him from those few minutes the instructor had given him attention. JJ removed his mouth from Otabek’s and smiled at him.

“That instructor was worth it… maybe I’ll come back and do another class,” Otabek said quietly. It made JJ smile as he looked at Otabek then attack his neck again. They liked to look at others and tell each other about it, riling up harmless jealousy between them.

“Oh cupcake, I knew you would like that class,” JJ said against his neck.

Moving back, Otabek saw those blue eyes stare at him, that smile across his face with his perfect teeth gleaming. The hot water from the shower steaming up their shower stall as JJ slowly dropped to his knees as he kept stroking Otabek’s cock. Those blue eyes still fixed on him, that smile never wavering.

“You like me like this don’t you?” JJ asked him.

“Fucking love it when you are on your knees for me,” Otabek said as he grabbed the back of JJ’s hair, holding it tightly.

JJ ran his lips over the tip of his cock and Otabek couldn’t take his eyes off of him. When JJ licked at the tip of his cock, Otabek had to bring his fist to his mouth to bite down on it. Seeing JJ down on his knees for him made him want to call out and moan as loud as he could. A few more licks around the head of his cock and JJ was taking his cock head into his mouth, those lips circling perfectly around him. Otabek bit into his fist with his one hand and ran his fingers through JJ’s hair with the other. JJ liked to start slow on his cock and work him up through torture. JJ would slowly tease him, running his tongue around the head of his cock with his tongue, but never taking him far into his throat-- it felt amazing but Otabek wanted more. Pushing his hips into those full lips wrapped around his cock, JJ would take his hands and hold his hips hard against that tile.

A low growl in the back of his throat, even as he bit down harder on his hand, JJ held him, his hands tight on his hips, as he slowly licked around Otabek’s cock while still just sucking on the head of his cock.

“You’re teasing me,” Otabek said as those blue eyes stared up at him. JJ winked at him, his mouth still around his cock as he let go of Otabek’s hips and started to bob his head up and down Otabek’s cock. He could feel as his cock went deeper into JJ’s mouth and down his throat. Grabbing that hair harder, Otabek pushed JJ’s head further onto him and as those blue eyes filled with tears, Otabek felt himself getting close. Between the instructor from earlier and JJ naked and sweaty on him, Otabek was not going to last. JJ had moved his hand and stroked himself as he sucked Otabek down. Small moans and grunts were escaping from Otabek’s mouth as he pushed into JJ’s mouth.

“Hey! No fucking around in the showers!” a familiar voice said as the curtain pulled back. That was when Otabek saw him, Yuri standing there, his leotard still tight as it had been in class. Keeping his hold hard on JJ’s head, he heard JJ moan around his cock, knowing JJ just came all over the shower floor and as Otabek looked into those green eyes, emptied himself down JJ’s throat with a moan.

“Well if I had known it was you two…” Yuri said as JJ started to get up off the floor. Yuri was smirking at them as he looked them up and down. Staying out of the spray of the shower, Yuri stepped up to JJ and ran his thumb over the edge of JJ’s mouth, swiping some of Otabek’s cum off his lip and taking his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it, “Next time let me know... I wouldn’t mind an undercut sandwich.”

Otabek and JJ stood there as Yuri laughed and walked out the shower room, looking back and forth between each other-- wondering if what just happened had really had happen.

JJ smiled at Otabek and kissed him again. “Maybe we can make another class soon?”

“Absolutely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
